Packages
by Hannah Holt
Summary: *AUTHOR'S NOTE* This is the trilogy ending to Flashbacks & Suspicions! Please read those first! This contains HG/R, H/G, and F/A Fiction!
1. Pickles

Packages

Ch. 1 - Pickles

          "Ginny, I bet this one fits. It says 5-6 months." Hermione Weasley held up the green top to show Ginny who was on the other end of the small shop. "It's really cute, too." Ginny walked towards Hermione.

          "How much does it cost?" Ginny took the shirt from Hermione and glanced at it.

          "Only about twenty-five American dollars, Gin." Hermione gave her good friend a quick smile then searched the rack again. 

          "Oh, Hermione this is the PERFECT outfit for Christmas for you. It's just in your color, too." Angelina Weasley walked up behind them. Hermione took the pants suit from Angelina.

          "Thanks. so, ladies, shall we try them on?" Hermione took the four outfits she had and started for the dressing rooms, Ginny and Angelina followed. 

          After giving each other tips of what looked good, whether they needed bigger or smaller sizes, and approving of pretty much all of the outfits, the three were walking out of the store with three shopping bags each. 

          "I think it's time for an ice-cream break, girls." Ginny suggested, looking from Hermione to Angelina.

          "If you hadn't have suggested it soon, I sure would have." Angelina smiled at Ginny then walked/ran over to the ice cream stand located only a few feet away from the store they had just come out of.

          "I'd like a. triple-scooped chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles and. hot fudge. low fat of course." Angelina almost ate the paper that came around the cone.

          "Gina. you might not wanna' eat that." Hermione took her large cup of vanilla ice cream with pickles in it.

          "Oh, Hermione. Pickles sound really good right now." Ginny ordered her very large ice cream cone also and they started to walk down the mall. 

          "Ladies, I don't know about you, but eh. I need to take a rest." Angelina lowered herself onto a bench slowly. 

          "I never knew being pregnant could get in the way as much as it does." Ginny lowered herself next to Angelina.

          "Yeah, well. Sometimes being a woman really sucks." Hermione said after swallowing her large mouthful of ice cream.

          "Haha. Guys get all the fun." Ginny ate another bite of her ice cream.

          "You got that right." Angelina leaned back.

          "Why do us pregnant women always crave ice cream and pickles?" Ginny asked looking quizzically at Hermione. 

          "It has something to do with our hormones." Hermione started her speech about pregnant woman and food, but thankfully, they were interrupted by Parvati Patil and her husband. Once Parvati spotted the women, she rushed over to greet her three friends from school.

           "Hermione! Ginny! Angelina!" Parvati ran over to hug them. Hermione stood, helping Ginny and Angelina up. 

          "Hello, Parvati." Hermione saw her amazingly good-looking husband who was standing behind her.

          "Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, meet my husband, Rob Stewart." Hermione shook hands with him first, then Ginny, then Angelina.

          "Nice to meet you, Rob." Hermione smiled politely then looked back at Parvati. Ginny just smiled a little and then looked away again. 

Ginny and Parvati hadn't really liked each other all that well because Harry dated Parvati for a year and half and Ginny had become extremely jealous during this time. Angelina half-smiled and stood there looking at Parvati.

          "Hermione, it's great to see you again! How's everything going?" Parvati noticed that Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina were all heavily pregnant. "Well I see you all have been pretty busy." Parvati gave a broad smile and Hermione turned a little pink. "How far along are you?"

          "About six months." Ginny smiled, obviously very happy to the fact that she was a very pregnant woman.

          "And who are the lucky dads?" 

          "Well, you could probably only guess." Angelina smiled at Parvati for the first time.

          "Oh let me see. Harry, Ron, and Fred?" 

          "Ha. Not that hard was it?" Hermione, still smiling at Parvati, looked at Ginny who had never looked happier in her life. 

          "No, not really." Parvati smiled and looked at Rob who was looking pretty uncomfortable around four women and three that were pregnant with large ice creams that were half eaten in their hands.

          "Well, we better be heading off. Great to see you Hermione," Parvati hugged Hermione, "Ginny." She hugged Ginny, too, who didn't really want to be hugged. And smiled at Angelina. "Good bye girls." Parvati took her husbands hand in hers and walked towards Goldsmith's. 

          "That was interesting." Hermione looked at Ginny who still had a big grin on her face.

          "That was fun. I swear I saw some jealousy in her eyes when she figured I was pregnant with Harry's kid." Ginny smirked at herself as she said this and picked up her shopping bags. "So, where to?"

          After the girls had finished shopping, they decided to head back to Hermione's house. (Angelina, Ginny, Fred, and Harry were all spending about two days there then all three couples were going to head to the Burrow for Christmas holiday.) Opening the door to find no husbands, Ginny started to talk, but Hermione shushed her. There were male voices coming from upstairs in the office. 

          "Let's go listen." Hermione whispered and nodded her head toward the back staircase. The girls followed Hermione and they silently put down their shopping bags in the kitchen by the back stairs. 

          "Well, Harry, I don't understand why you don't want to get the latest model for your future son." Ron's voice came through strongly and the girls rolled their eyes skyward. "Of course you could always get it the new Quidditch package featuring the Chudley Cannons including a golden snitch, bludgers, and quaffles."

          "Ron, I know what it includes. I don't know."

          "I thought this was going to be something important." Hermione whispered to Ginny and they stifled giggles. 

          "I got the best present for Ginny." Harry was telling Ron and Fred. "It's a big surprise. We're supposed to 'get stuck' in that lonely little cabin out by the old Quidditch field that we all used to play at when we were kids." 

          "You mean the one with the double-wide bed and fireplace with a nice little kitchenette and even a hot tub that actually works?" Fred sounded surprised.

          "That's the one." 

          Ginny caught the grins that were being given to her by Hermione and Angelina.

          "And how do you expect to get her up there, you can't drag her by her hair, ya know?" Ron asked.

          "I don't know. I was thinking maybe like 'Oh, I forgot something real important back at the office, honey. Want to come with me to get it?' and then just fly to the little cabin stating that that was where I had left my work."

          "I always knew you were a brilliant man, Harry." Angelina rolled her eyes at Fred's statement.

          "So what are you two planning on for a Christmas gift for your 'significant others'?" 

          "I was thinking a little champagne. some chocolate. red roses. You get the picture." Angelina turned a little red when Fred said this.

          "Do you think we should make our presence known?" Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded her head, but then Hermione heard Ron start to speak.

          "I was thinking to leave her at the Burrow with the kids and make an excuse to get away from there for awhile, probably make her really angry and then. she usually forgives me about six times in one night." Hermione turned bright pink and ran to the door, opened it and closed it to make sure that the men stopped their little talk.

          "Honey, We're home!" Hermione screamed then ran back into the kitchen to see Ginny and Angelina exploding with laughter and the three men coming down the stairs to greet their wives. 

          "We weren't expecting you girls home so early. How was your day?" Harry asked and took the bags from Ginny and started to carry them upstairs to the guest bedroom in which they were staying in.

          "Not bad, we ran into Parvati Patil!" Ginny exclaimed and by the look on her face you could tell she as anxious to see her husband's reaction. Harry dropped a shopping bag and turned around.

          "No fist fighting, right?"

          "We were very civilized," Hermione cut in.

          "Who is that Rob guy she married?" Ron asked while pulling out a chair for his wife who seemed to be exhausted, well at least he thought that she always was every time she became pregnant.

          "He's quite a looker." Angelina smiled at Fred who had once looked happy to see her five seconds ago, now looked jealous. "But of course. not better than any men in this family." She smiled at Fred who relaxed a little and smiled back. 

          "Ron, really I don't need to sit down." Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband, but showed a little annoyance in her tone.

          "Of course you do. Rest is what a pregnant woman needs." 

          "You'd think I'd know when I need rest or not having been pregnant three times previously." Hermione sighed and turned her back to Ron, looking at Angelina who was now laughing a little. "Anyway, continuing on about Parvati's husband. His name is Rob and he is quite nice, not that he got to sneak a word in edge wise with his big-mouthed wife who gave Ginny a look that could kill the already dead."

          "Sounds so much like the Parvati I knew," Fred said. "So, what's for dinner?"

          "Men and food. I swear, if this world was run by men, the only shops available would be fast food restaurants and banks so they could get money to buy more food." Hermione picked up her shopping bag and her and Angelina walked up the back staircase following Ginny and Harry who had gone up a good five minutes ago. 

          "What do you ladies want for dinner?" Ron called after them.

          "Pickles and Ice Cream!!" Hermione and Angelina called in unison.

          "What is it with pregnant women and pickles?" Fred ask Ron, who shrugged. 


	2. Arriving At The Burrow

Ch. 2 - Arriving At the Burrow

          "I can't get this suitcase!!" Hermione tried to pull her suitcase towards the stairs, but the less she succeeded the more tired she got. Finally Ron ran to grab her suitcase and carried it with ease down the stairs. 

          "Come on, Honey! No wait. I take that back. Stay there." Ron rushed the suitcase into the living room near the fireplace where they were using floo powder to travel to the Burrow.

          "DADDY!" Molly was dragging her large suitcase down the stairs and turning red from exhaust when she finally reached her father. She dropped the bag and stared at her father who was laughing. "Don't you DARE laugh at me! I got it down here, didn't I?" 

          "Yes, I'm proud of you, Mol." He grinned at his only daughter then told her to go get her brothers from their rooms and help them with their stuff while he went to help his wife.

          He could hear Hermione trying to get her "small" make-up bag together from their third story room and he was running up the stairs to help her when he spotted a note on Fred and Angelina's guest bedroom door. Ron raced back down the stairs grabbed the note and read it aloud to himself.

          "You were busy with kids, didn't want to interrupt, gone to the Burrow early. See you soon. - Fred and Gina." Ron put the note in his pocket then ran to help Hermione down the stairs.

          A half an hour later at the Burrow, Arthur Weasley was trying frantically to keep the fireplace as clear of obstacles as possible because any minute now Ron, Hermione, and their children would be arriving. With a 'pop!' Harry appeared and then Ginny and their entire luggage not soon after. 

          Molly Weasley ran in to hug her daughter and son-in-law. 

          "Ginny! Harry!" Minutes later, Ron appeared in the fireplace covered with the floo powder. Little Harry appeared, then Charles, then Molly, and finally Hermione. 

          "Grandpa!" Charles and Harry ran over to hug Arthur while Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione and Ron. 

          "It's great to see you again, Hermione. It's been too long!" Arthur exclaimed trying to make his way towards his son and daughter-in-law, but was having difficulty because Charles and Harry were hanging onto his legs. 

          "Dad, it's only been about a month. Remember. Thanksgiving?" Ron smiled at his father and hugged him.

          "Dinner's ready everyone. Let's eat!" Grandma Molly announced and started towards the kitchen, which smelled of delicious food.

          "Great. food." Fred and Ron both said and headed for the kitchen. Angelina and Hermione gave each other a side-glance and laughed.

          "What did I tell you about men and food?" Hermione said while walking next to Angelina to the kitchen.

          "It's so true."

          Dinner with the Weasleys' was always most eventful. Try keeping three children in control, three pregnant women satisfied, and the men of the family full. 

          "Mom, Charles is bothering me!" Molly swatted at her brother, then gave a pleading look towards Hermione. 

          "Charles, stop! Molly, keep your hands to yourself! Harry, do not talk with your mouth full!" Hermione shouted instructions at her children all through the meal. 

          "Herm, calm down. the children are fine." Ron kept trying to calm his wife while still stuffing his face. Fred and George were talking Quidditch the whole time with Harry and Ron, Angelina and Ginny were talking girl talk and Hermione wasn't really paying attention to Arthur who kept trying to make her tell him more of the muggle machines in the United States because she was too busy keeping her kids from killing each other. Dinner ended a good hour later and it was nearing 8:00. 

          "Molly, Charles, Harry, it's time for you to go to bed!" Ron took Harry's hand in his and Charles in the other, Molly following. Ron came back down the stairs half an hour later, looking extremely exhausted.

          "It's harder than you think to get three kids in bed. First Molly complained it was too early for an 11 year old to go to bed, then Harry wanted a bed time story and Charles took his lead and begged me for three." Ron sighed and plopped down on the couch next to his wife. Angelina and Fred were seated in chairs by the fire and Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, nor were Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. 

          "Try doing it every night." Ron put his arm around her and she propped her feet up next to her on the couch and put her head in his lap, leaving his hand on her stomach. 

          "It gets bigger everyday."

          "No really? You're real quick, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes and Angelina giggled while Fred also looked at his brother like some stupid idiot.

          "Anyway, has anyone seen Harry and Gin?" Hermione looked over at Angelina who was now smiling broadly at Fred for some reason.

          "I think they went outside." Ron drew his fingers through Hermione's hair. He smiled down at her.

          "Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione looked up at his big grin.

          "Me and Fred are gonna hit the hay early. Good night, Herm and Ron." Angelina said as Fred helped her out of her chair, he nodded in their direction, then they headed upstairs.

          "Night, you two." Hermione smiled at them then looked back at Ron. "Now, why do you have that huge grin on your face?"

          He leaned down to kiss her, but she interrupted. "Ron, there are three young children upstairs, and four adults, and two outside. don't you dare."

          "Oh come on, the kids are fast asleep." Ron gave Hermione a pleading look, but she returned it with a very icy one. "Wow you're really good at looking stubborn."

          "I-," the door opening in the kitchen cut off Hermione. Ginny's voice came through loud and clear.

          "Oh, Harry, stop it. There are other people in this-," Ginny stopped and it sounded a lot like two people kissing. "Harry, you can't." 

          "I can very well do whatever I want to in this house." Harry's voice trailed off again. "Let's go back outside."

          "It's too cold, Harry-," Ginny started to protest again, but she was, once again, cut off. 

          "Then we'll go upstairs." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started to lead her through the den, they spotted Ron and Hermione watching them. Harry turned a deep shade of red.

          "Did we interrupt something?" Ginny asked looking from Ron to Hermione and back to Ron again.

          "No, better question: Did WE interrupt something?" Ron smirked at Harry.

          "We're going to bed." Harry replied starting to tug on Ginny's hand.

          "Sure, okay. Have a good night." Ron smiled a bit.

          "Good night, Ginny, Harry." Hermione looked at them with a bit of discomfort.

          After Ginny and Harry had gone upstairs into Ginny's old bedroom, Ron looked down at Hermione again with a sly smile.

          "If they can do that, I sure as hell can." Ron kissed Hermione passionately, Hermione tried to pull back, but Ron was too strong, and she eventually gave in.


	3. Plans

Ch. 3 - Plans

"That was great, Mom." Fred had seated himself in the same chair he had sat in the night before, with Angelina next to him in the other chair, Hermione and Ron on the same couch, Harry and Ginny still seated in the kitchen, and Molly and Arthur Weasley cleaning up all the plates that were once filled with food. The three children had gone outside with George and Katie Bell(his fiancé) to play in the snow. 

"Yep, I'm full." Ron gave a great sigh and smiled lovingly at his mother. Hermione was seated next to him with her hair pulled up loosely around her face, some stray hairs hanging in her eyes, and her glasses on the end of her nose. She was deep in thought of the book she was reading. 

"That's a first," Hermione muttered under her breath. "Thanks a lot, Molly. It was excellent." She managed to look up, grin a little at her mother-in-law and went back to reading. 

"I'm glad you all like my cooking," Molly Weasley practically sang from the drowning noise of the water that she was rinsing the dishes with. 

"Ginny, Angelina, do we plan to go shopping for last-minute Christmas presents today, or what's on the agenda?" Hermione looked up from her book at her two sisters-in-law and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. 

"Hermy, we're going to take the kids to the zoo. I'm sure Angelina and Ginny have something else planned." Ron smiled at his wife.

"When did we decide to do this?" Hermione asked turning to her husband, as she closed her book, and took off her glasses.

"Well, I've been planning on going all week."

"Ron it's Christmas Eve Day though! And, 'we' did not plan to go, so I'm going with Ginny and Angelina whether you like it or not. Come on, girls, shall we go?" Hermione didn't catch the grin that Ron was giving to Fred and Harry showing his plan had worked. Ginny turned to Harry to see what he had to say.

"Gin, I'm really sorry, but I've got to work just a little, the office sent me a 911 early this morning, and I've put it off as long as I can." Harry kissed Ginny quickly on the forehead then stood up. 

"As you see, Hermione, I'm free to go with you." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Fred and I have nothing planned, sounds great to me." 

"I'll see if Katie wants to come, we're leaving in thirty minutes, girls!"

~*~

"I can't believe Ron just decided I was going to take the kids to the zoo. He thinks he can plan my every day life, he's wrong!" Hermione sounded annoyed as they walked through Hogsmeade. 

"Did anyone else notice the grin that Ron gave Fred and Harry once you started to fight with him?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, I forgot. This is all part of their 'plan', remember?" Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"I can't believe I forgot! Tonight when Harry invites you to go get the 'work' he left at his office, why don't you complain a little and refuse to go?" Hermione smiled cunningly at Ginny.

"Sounds like tons of fun." Ginny giggled then they turned to go to the Three Broomsticks.

"I wonder why Katie didn't want to go with us today?" Angelina looked concerned and sat down at a table for four in the corner of the little shop.

"I don't know. She really enjoys staying with the kids. It's great to have her as a future sister-in-law." Ginny crossed her legs and looked at her surroundings. 

"So what did you two get for your hubby's for Christmas?" Hermione put her head in her hands and her elbows on the table. 

"Well, I couldn't really decide what to get for Harry, so I got him, as a joke, some floral pink and green boxers with gold stars on them and then I'm setting up a picnic by the lake so tomorrow for lunch we'll be eating there." Ginny smiled a little at the thought of the romantic sight she had pictured in her mind.

"Very romantic, Gin. I'm not going that dramatic. I got him some Chudley Cannon socks and an I.O.U. coupon for different things. He likes those kind of things, so he can get out of chores." Angelina rolled her eyes, and then looked at Hermione. "And what are you getting for Ron?"

"Two weeks away from the kids sound like enough?" Hermione laughed. "No, I couldn't leave them again for a long time. Ever since we went on that vacation to Paris, I felt bad for leaving them for over a day. Anyway, I got him tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, box seats, and a new Quidditch set complete with quaffles, bludgers, and two golden snitches. And don't forget this kid I'm carrying isn't exactly just here for fun and grins. I'm going to consider it a late Christmas present." 

"Yes, true. Wow it's already 4:30, we best be getting back for Christmas Eve dinner. The great food Molly Weasley cooks for a family of twenty million." Angelina smiled at Ginny and Hermione as they all stood up from the table and left the store.

~*~

"The decorations are gorgeous, Molly!" Hermione exclaimed coming down the stairs to find the entire downstairs decked in Christmas décor. Mistletoe hung over the door frame into the den, large red, festive bows hung around the room on long strings of garland, and the Christmas tree standing large and beautiful in the corner by the fireplace, with all the millions of Christmas presents under them. 

"Why, thank you, Hermione." Molly was setting out the steaming food in the kitchen. Hermione headed for the den, to help in the Kitchen, but an arm wrapped around her waist from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see a grinning Ron.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked looking up at her husband.

"Yes." Ron said and looked up. "Oh look, what do you know. It's mistletoe! You know what that means, don't you?" He gave a mischievous look at his wife.

"No, would you care to explain?" Hermione said in a joking voice.

"Sure." Ron's lips engulfed hers, giving her only a seconds time to respond, but Molly (the younger one) walked in. Her presence was going unnoticed, until she cleared her throat rather loudly. 

"Grandma told me to let you two know that dinner is ready." She smiled sweetly and turned around and ran towards the kitchen.

"We'll get to the mistletoe later." Ron winked at Hermione, but then she remembered about her trying to be mad at him.

"No, Ron. We will not. I think it would be more appropriate if you slept down here tonight. Remember I don't like you planning my life for me!" Hermione called after him as they headed for the kitchen. Ron gave a great sigh at his wife and sat down in his chair. 

Harry and Ginny soon joined in, Angelina and Fred, and Katie and George were finally all seated and the dinner was served.


	4. Christmas Eve

Ch. 4 - Christmas Eve

          "Mommy, are you done yet???" Charles looked up at Hermione and smiled broadly. 

          "No, Charles. Dinner just started ten minutes ago. I haven't even gotten a chance to eat my potato. Now, please, sit still and behave yourself. Santa isn't going to come until you are asleep." Hermione grinned at her son then went back to eating.

          "Daddy, now are you done?" Harry looked up at his father and grinned a big toothy grin.

          "Did you not just here what your mother said? Santa isn't going to come now, so eat your food and be a good boy." Ron rolled his eyes in after catching Hermione's glance towards him. 

          "So, Katie, I was wondering. When is the wedding between you and George?" Hermione glanced over at Katie who was talking in low whispers with George. 

          "We're not quite sure yet." Katie turned a light shade of pink then went back to talking to George.

          Hermione snuck a peek at Angelina who looked up and their eyes met, Hermione mouthed the words, 'Why is she being so quiet?'

          Angelina mouthed back, 'I have no idea. She isn't usually like this.' Hermione just shrugged it off.

          ~*~

          After the meal, which ended a good deal sooner then it should have, but two certain little boys really wanted to see Santa, everyone was seated in the den, except Ron who was putting the children into bed and Fred, who had gone upstairs for awhile. Molly and Arthur had gone to a special play featuring one of Arthur's co-workers. 

          Ginny and Hermione were chatting when Ron entered the room and sat down next to his wife, grinning, as usual. Harry turned to Ginny as he entered.

          "I left something really important at the office, care to assist me?" Harry stood from the chair he was seated in and stuck his hand out to help Ginny up, but Ginny just looked up at him.

          "That's okay, I'll wait for you to come back." Ginny smiled smugly at her husband then caught a giggle from Hermione.

          "Oh, c'mon, Gin. Do you really want me out in the cold alone on Christmas Eve?" Harry's hand still lingered for Ginny's.

          "You're a big boy, Harry. You'll be fine." Ginny smiled sweetly at her husband again. Fred stifled a laugh from behind them as he came down the stairs. Ron couldn't conceal his laughter and cracked up.

          "And what, may I ask, is so funny, Ronald Arthur Weasley?" Hermione turned to her husband.

          Fred gave his brother one of those 'You're in trouble, you got the full-name punishment' look. 

          "Nothing. nothing." Ron was still laughing. Fred joined in.

          "Ginny, please?" Harry smiled at Ginny, who couldn't conceal her giggles anymore.

          "Fine, Harry. But, I will never let you forget the night that you couldn't go to your office alone." Ginny put her hand in his and as they were walking out Ginny snuck a grin over her shoulder towards Hermione and quickly gave her shoulders a little shruge.

          George and Katie were seated quietly in the corner on the floor and they looked around bewildered to the fact why everyone was laughing.

          "Katie, bundle up. We're going for a walk." George half-smiled at his fiancé then went to go get his and her jackets. Katie stood, nodded at Angelina and Hermione then followed George out of the room.

          Fred turned to Angelina. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, I think we should try to get some sleep."

          "Fred, it's only 8:45." Angelina looked up at her husband, trying not to explode into laughter.

          "Like Ron says, pregnant women need rest."

          Angelina glanced at Hermione who nodded her head.

          "Fine. Good night Hermione, Ron." Angelina stood and headed for the stairs after Fred.

          "Night, Gina. 'Night Fred. We've got to be Santa in a minute anyway." Hermione whispered the last part just in case kids were awake, but smiled innocently at Angelina and Fred anyway.

          "Good night." Ron said and smiled at his wife. "Now that we're alone how about we continue on that mistletoe." Ron raised one eyebrow and tried to give her his sexiest look.

          "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did. And plus I've got to get all the kids' stuff out here from 'Santa'." Hermione stood slowly then went to go get the presents out of her hiding spot. Ron followed her into the entrance hall, then to the bathroom that was located off of the kitchen. Hermione opened the large cabinets that were high above a kids reach and took down the millions of gifts and toys she'd bought for her three children. 

          "Honey, I'll help." Ron tried to get some presents from Hermione, but she walked around him without even acknowledging his offer. Ron sighed and followed her back into the den as she set all the gifts around, and under the tree. After all that was done, Ron made a grab for his wife's hand, but she quickly pulled it out of his grasp and turned on him.

          "When did you ever think you could ever tell me what I was or wasn't going to do?" Hermione poked a finger into his chest as she stood there. 

          "Honey, aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" Ron gave her one of his sad puppy kind of faces which normally made her melt, but tonight she wanted to blow up at him, just for fun and grins.

          "TOO seriously? Ron after being married to me for a good 13 years, you still don't understand that I need my independence, it's what makes me, me." 

          'Wow, I really am a good actress.' Hermione thought to herself.

          "Honey, I'm really sorry. It'll never happen again." Ron smiled at his wife. 'This is going just like it was planned.' Ron smiled to himself, but thankfully Hermione didn't see it.

          Hermione got out her wand and yelled 'Blankus!' and three blankets appeared.

          "Here, Ron. Have a good night. Merry Christmas." She headed for the stairs, Ron quickly on her heels.

          Ron grabbed her elbow as she was nearing the top and turned her towards him. 

          "You're going to make me sleep downstairs!? How would that look to my mom and dad when they come home from their play?" Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly, but gave him another one of her icy-looks. 

          "Like I said, Good Night, Ron." Hermione walked quickly to Ron's old room and shut the door in his face.

          "Good night, Hermione." He muttered under his breath as he headed for the stairs, a gloomy expression on his face.


	5. Downstairs

Ch. 5 - Downstairs

          Hermione looked around Ron's old room and smiled broadly at what she had just accomplished. 

          'Now to wait to hear Molly and Arthur go to bed then sneak downstairs to Ron.' She thought to herself. 

          Hermione put on her red tank top and black pajama pants and climbed into bed to read her book.

          A good two and a half hours later, Hermione heard the front door open and Molly and Arthur coming up the stairs. It was nearing 11:30 when Hermione decided to look outside the door and make sure the coast was clear. 

          'Good, no people in sight.' Hermione turned off the lamp by the bed and slipped out into the hallway. She eased down the stairs and saw Ron sleeping on a mess of blankets in the den. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Hermione smiled at the sleeping form of her husband and wondered if she should disturb him or not. 

          She leaned down and kissed his ear softly. Ron stirred a little, but to Hermione's surprise, didn't wake up. She grinned mischievously and kissed his cheek. He rolled onto his back, but still didn't open his eyes. 'Fine then, be that way.' Hermione thought to herself and she started to get up, but a hand grabbed hers as she started to walk away. She turned around slowly to see a fully awakened Ron grinning back up at her.

          "You were awake the whole time?" Hermione shook her head to herself as Ron pulled her back down next to him.

          "Of course…" Ron started kissing her neck softly. Without a thought he ran his hand up the back of her tank top trying to get it off.

          "Ron… not down here… the kids…" Hermione attempted to stand, but the sound of the door in the kitchen opening stopped her.

          Ron started to say something, but Hermione shushed him so she could hear the two people that had just come in.

          "Katie… I don't care. You never should have kept that from me. It's not like I wouldn't love you anyway." George's familiar voice rang through loud and clear.

          "But George… I had to keep it from you, I was afraid…" Katie stopped her sentence.

          "Katie, I love you no matter what. Nothing's going to change that…" 

          Ron and Hermione looked at each other and tried to keep quiet a little longer. Nothing else was said and George and Katie had obviously gone up the stairs the front way without even noticing Ron and Hermione.

          Ron stood up and helped his wife up.

          "I wonder what that was all about." Ron looked at his wife.

          "No idea. I'll find out more tomorrow, but right now I'm getting rid of these blankets and we're going upstairs."

          "Sounds like a plan to me…" Ron smiled.

          Hermione got out her wand and yelled 'Blankus-Vaniso!' Hermione put her wand away and followed her husband up the stairs, forgetting all about what George and Katie had just said.

~*~


	6. Christmas Day Fun

Ch. 6 – Christmas Day Fun

Hermione felt a hand nudging her constantly before she realized where she was or what she was doing. Her and Ron had fallen asleep around three that morning, and as she opened an eye slowly she realized it was 6:15 A.M. Hermione let out a grunt as she was trying to roll back over and sleep. That persistent hand was still there. 

"Mommy, Santa's here!!!" A familiar voice came through clearly. Hermione opened both eyes to see Charles standing there and Harry right behind him. 

"Charles, how about we go to sleep for another couple of hours and then we can go see what Santa brought…" Hermione smiled at her son, but he didn't smile back.

"No, Mommy! I want Santa gifts now!" Charles yelled, waking Ron.

"Mmm… What's going on…" Ron murmured from the other side of the bed.

"Okay Charles, fine. I'll be there in a minute. Go see your Grandma." 

After Charles had left, Hermione rolled back over. Ron had projected himself up on his elbows and was now yawning widely. 

"Kids." Hermione whispered and stood up, looking around for pants and a Christmas sweatshirt. 

"Gosh, it's 6:15 in the morning… I can't wait until they're teenagers and they sleep in till noon." Ron grinned at his wife who was now doing her hair. She saw his grin in the reflection of the mirror she was looking into and smiled back.

"I wonder if Harry and Ginny are back yet…" Hermione said as she grabbed for her make-up bag.

Just then they heard Harry's familiar voice from the room down the hall. "Charles and Harry, it's too early in the morning. Go back to bed…"

"I guess that's a yes." Ron said as he started to climb out of bed. Charles and Harry came running back down the hall to their parents' bedroom.

"Mommy, can we go! Can we go?" Harry was eagerly anticipating the gift opening and he couldn't hide it in his expression.

Hermione looked down at both of them. "Let's wait for Daddy, okay? Go play in your rooms for a few minutes."

Charles and Harry both nodded obediently and left.

Hermione turned around to find Ron in a loss of wear he had put his suitcase.

"It's under the bed, I put it there to make more room." Hermione said matter-of-factly, and turned back to the mirror to apply her mascara.

"Ah, my wife. The most organized person in the states and Britain." Ron smiled sweetly as he pulled out his over-packed suitcase from beneath the bed. 

          Hermione was putting in her new Christmas tree earrings when she felt those soft, little kisses being placed on the back of her neck. Then she felt Ron's hands go to her hips.

          "Ron… please. Not now."

          She heard him make the little whimpering noises he always made when he didn't get his way.

          "I love you, 'Mione…" He whispered as he buried his face into her hair.

          Hermione couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. How could she resist a man who loved her for her, even on her bad days.

          He started to place those kisses on the back of her neck again when there was a knock at the door.

          "Yes?" Ron said in an annoyed fashion.

          "Ron, your kids are about to bust if they don't open those presents in like the next… thirty seconds." Harry's familiar yet sleepy voice floated under the closed door.

          "We'll be down there in a few minutes, Harry." Ron said, focusing yet again on covering Hermione's neck with kisses.

          "Ron, we should really get down…" Hermione turned to face her husband, but before she had time to finish her sentence, his lips moved from her neck to her lips. 

          Ron's tongue began to explore Hermione's inviting mouth. Her hands naturally went up to be around his neck. His hands, which had been on her hips about five seconds ago, were desperately tugging at her shirt. Hermione's arms went up, allowing Ron to pull her shirt off with ease. 

          Immediately following, Hermione's hands fell back around his neck again. His mouth began to move from hers, down her neck, to her collar bones and cleavage area.

          "Ron…" she sighed, smiling.

          "Yes, 'Mione?" He muttered, not quitting what he was doing.

          "I… the kids… presents… santa…" She was struggling for words.

          "They can wait a few more minutes…"

          Just then, Ginny walked in and gasped.

          "Oh, my! I'm SO SORRY!" Ginny started to shut the door again.

          "No, Ginny, stop!" Hermione pushed Ron away and grabbed for her red turtle neck sweater. "We're sorry, Gin. We just… lost track of…"

          Before Hermione couldn't finish, Gin interrupted her.

          "It's okay, Hermione. I understand completely. Just wait 'til I tell you about last night. But, now, the kids are begging for you guys to come downstairs." Gin smiled at her sister-in-law. 

          "I promise this time, I'll be done in two minutes."

~*~

          "Wow, mommy the broom daddy bought me is just like his!" Harry's smile couldn't get any wider as he eyed his new broom thoughtfully.

          "Ron, that's a great gift. I can tell what you want his goal in life to be." Hermione smiled at her loving husband who was playing with Charles and one of his new toys.

          "And.. Mione, this one's for you." Ginny read aloud and lightly tossed a small box to Hermione.

          Hermione smiled as she read the card. 

_'My love, you'll always have it,_

_I hope you enjoy receiving this as much as I enjoyed picking it out._

_I love you with all my heart and always will, 'Mione._

_Your loving husband of 13 years and many more to come,_

_Ron'_

          Hermione became anxious and carefully undid the gold shining wrapping paper to uncover a velvet navy blue jewelry box. She slowly pushed the top open to reveal a beautiful necklace on a gold chain. The necklace itself was a ruby shaped into a small rose, a perfect match to the bracelet he had given her on their first year (of dating anniversary) that had small roses all the way around it. 

          "Ron! It's PERFECT!" Hermione had never felt as happy as this before in her life, (except her wedding day).

          "I thought you might like it." Ron grinned a little at his wife who, as he could see, was ecstatic.

          "Let me see, Mione!" Ginny squealed.

          Hermione handed Ginny the navy blue jewelry box.

          "Look, Harry! It's gourgeous! Why don't you ever get me anything like this?" She added playfully.

          Harry shot Ron one of those 'Why didn't you tell me you were also getting your wife jewelry, I'm going to kill you for showing me up' look. Ron smiled and shrugged at Harry.        

          "Hey, Gin! Pass it over here!" Gina exclaimed, watching Hermione give Ron a thank you kiss on the cheek.

          "Ron, it's the best Christmas gift I could ever get… well besides our baby." Hermione whispered in his ear and giggled.

          "I love you so much, Mione. I want this to be the best Christmas for you ever. Want to go take a walk after the kids finish opening their presents?" Ron whispered back to her.

          Hermione nodded her head slightly and changed her concentration back to her children who were on their last couple of presents.

~*~


End file.
